


"Grannibalism is acceptable as long as it's Darwinism"

by lizard_brains



Category: Realicide - Grej (Web Series)
Genre: A ton of swearing, ALL VORE IS SEXUAL, Cannibalism, M/M, Selfcest, THIS IS JUST TWO BROS FIGURING OUT WHICH ONE OF THEM IS STRONGER BY KINDA SORTA EATING EACH OTHER, THIS IS NOT VORE, grannibalism if u will, id say sorry but im not sure if i am, im unironically proud of how this turned out, important disclaimer, like violently fight, the f slur is said once, the q slur is said once, they fight, this is not sexual, yeah i had this discourse too many times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizard_brains/pseuds/lizard_brains
Summary: "If someone managed to murder you, wouldn’t that make you weak?""Find me someone you think can murder me and I’d love to find out."
Relationships: Darwincest, Darwinism/Darwinism
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	"Grannibalism is acceptable as long as it's Darwinism"

**Author's Note:**

> "x character is the new onceler-" NO. shut up. darwinism is the new onceler <3
> 
> i was told grannibalism is only ok if it's darwinism. so i delievered. 
> 
> i'd say i'm sorry but i am not sure if i am??

**_If someone managed to murder you, wouldn’t that make_ ** **you _weak?_**

_Find me someone you think can murder me and I’d love to find out._

“What the FUCK are you?”

Darwinism looked at the man who stood in front of him, and it was like looking in a mirror. Not in a gay, metaphorical “he is broken in the same ways I am” way, but as in the two were literally carbon copies of each other. Even the disgusted grimace was replicated down to the smallest face muscle.

“No, what in the sweet fuck are YOU?” the clone didn’t seem to budge. Both of them were perplexed and repulsed by the other’s mere existence, so they ended up just circling each other, each with their hands on their respective knives. Neither of the questions were answered, the two men just examining the other.

“Why do you look like me?” one finally spoke up.

“No, _you’re_ the one that looks like _me_ ,” the other objected, offended.

“What the fuck. _I’m_ the real Darwinism, not you,” neither of the Darwinists had much patience for these games.

“Okay. Then tell me something only the real Darwinism can know. Like… where did we get this scar?” he pointed to the faded line across his nose.

The other stood in silence for a while, hands on his hips, considering his options.

“We did it ourselves,” he finally said, quieter now. “We thought it would look cool and we sliced our face with a knife.”

The other Darwinist was clearly taken aback by the answer, not expecting it. He let go of his knife, putting it on a table nearby.

“So… you _are_ me?” he finally muttered, his brain spinning around in his skull and heating up like in a microwave.

“No fucking way,” the other raised up his knife and waved it to emphasize his point. “We _can’t_ be the same person. Because then that means that both of us are the superior human, which can’t be, because superior means the best of the best, the strongest of the strongest, the most alpha chad of the alpha chads. There can’t be two superior people. One of us is weaker.”

A tension hung in the air. Both Darwinists were mentally bombarding each other with an arsenal of slurs, gripping their weapons in preparation to strike.

Both of them moved at the same time. A woosh as a knife sliced the air, and Darwinist took up a vulnerable position right after the attack. Despite being in the pose for only a matter of seconds, the other man took advantage by ducking and hitting from behind, sinking his teeth into the left shoulder blade. A yell slammed into the wall of clenched teeth, letting out only a grunt as the victim suppressed the pain. He reached around and grabbed the pest by his hair, violently jerking him off his back and onto the ground. Darwinism hit the floor with a loud thud, but his eyes gleamed of bloodlust and glee at the trophy in his mouth, consisting of a piece of torn out fabric and a chunk of flesh.

The man left standing growled with anger, ignoring the blood streaming down his back, and grabbed the motherfucker splayed out on the damp concrete by the collar. The man lazily opened his mouth, letting the bloodied raw meat fall to the side, and spit into the face of his attacker. Aggravated, the humiliated Darwinist slammed the body underneath him into the ground again, with even more power this time. He sat on his torso, pinning him to the floor, and bent down, slowly scraping his sharp teeth down the body, ripping the clothes. He repeated the process, scratching the surface of the skin, letting out tiny streaks of blood. He could hear his victims heart racing under the fragile skin. He did not care whether the adrenalin in the blood of his target was a symptom of excitement or terror, he just bit into the flesh, enjoying the sound coming out of his prey’s mouth. He was the victor, and he absorbed every last drop of the triumph just like the scarlet spilling out of his clone’s veins.

He threw his head back, swallowing the chunk of meat he tore out, smacking his lips after he was done with his meal. He looked down at the other man with a condescension and cruelty in his eyes.

“Cuck. Can’t even eat your own kill.”

The Darwinist under him widened his eyes but then turned to a scowl, raising one of his arms to get to the piece of meat he dropped earlier, but the other reacted quickly. His hand was pinned down, the knife handle painfully pressing into his wrist.

“What, you’re scared of catching a disease?” he smiled sadistically, turning the knife handle and watching the struggling face in front of him. “What a weakling.”

The pinned down Darwinist grunted in frustration and with enough force yanked his arm out from underneath the pressure, and with a nicely landed punch to the face and a few maneuvers the two men were flipped, the previously superior Darwinism now being pinned down by a tight fist on his neck. Enjoying the newly found position of power, he reached out for the piece of meat he was previously denied access to and put it in his mouth, chewing obnoxiously to make a point. He licked his fingers clean of the blood, slowly dragging his tongue, watching with satisfaction as the frustration boiled in the man underneath him.

“Fuck, will you try to slit my throat already or no?” he finally snapped, attempting to get up but proving his efforts futile as the other put more pressure on his windpipe.

A weird smile spread across his face as he once again loosened his grip on the other’s neck, watching him inhale sharply.

“You know, you’re the second strongest person alive after me—”

“No, I’m stronger than you—” his attempt at protest got cut off but the fingers around his throat pressing harder, and, getting the memo, he shut himself up.

“Well, you know, second is still pretty strong. And you know what we do with people who are pretty strong?” he bent down, breathing into the ear of the confused man under him. “We breed them.”

And with that, their lips crashed. The kiss, surprisingly, wasn’t one of a violent moment of passion, but rather a soft kiss of an idiot who forgot literally all of human biology in an attempt to make out with his fucking clone.

A slap came square across his face, sending him flying and splattered onto the floor once again.

“ ** _FAGGOT!_** IT IS _PHYSICALLY_ **IMPOSSIBLE** FOR US TO **_BREED!_** ”

Lying down, recovering from the slap, Darwinism heard steps moving in his direction, and his hair was roughly grabbed, and a blade shoved dangerously close to his face.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he blinked several times to adjust to the world around him again, and saw his clone very calmly examine his face with his knife inches away from it.

“Well, since it’s now clear that you’re a degenerate queer, you are, therefore, weaker than me,” he explained smoothly. “And since we look identical, we need to make sure some idiot doesn’t confuse us for each other. So, I’m giving you a new scar.”

“Wait, no,” the Darwinist’s head completely cleared by now, and he quickly smacked the knife out of the other’s hands, in the process knocking him over with a swift kick. “We both think that scars are cool, right? So, you might as well get one more—”

He was cut off by his opponent responding with a blow to his stomach, retrieving his knife and grabbing his arm.

“ ** _You_** get the scar.”

A kick to the shin, a twist of the wrist and the knife once again changed owner.

“ **No** , _I_ do not.”

The two Darwinists pounced on each other at the same time and locked in a deadly dance of knives and teeth.

***

IngSoc sighed, turning away from his monitor. It was moments like these he regretted having cameras all around the house. Two Darwinists fighting each other with varying levels of violence and homoeroticism was definitely something that won’t leave his mind for a long time. He put his face into his hands, trying his best not to cry as he muttered:

“The Party is at the fucking limit.”

**Author's Note:**

> my downfall will be linking all my cannibalism fics back to my twitter so i have zero deniability. anyways follow my twitter: @snufkinisgay
> 
> if the realicide team actually reads this i'm sorry but also thank you for reading my work <3 <3 <3


End file.
